


Turning The Tables

by Stargazer19



Series: ZaDr Week 3 [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adult Dib (Invader Zim), Adult Zim (Invader Zim), Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer19/pseuds/Stargazer19
Summary: Zim has decided that he will keep his newfound feelings a secret. Dib is trying to figure out why Zim is acting weird.Direct continuation of Strange Behavior
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: ZaDr Week 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838686
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story is a direct continuation of the previous story in the ZaDr week 3 series. There's a little more world-building in this story, but not too much. Today's prompt is Emo/Scene so I went with Scene. (I hope I interpreted that right!) I hope you enjoy!

It had been a few hours since Zim had realized he had feelings for the Dib. After much pacing and panicking, he had come to a brilliant decision. He was never going to let Dib know how he felt. Ever. Zim nodded to himself as he prepared for the day. He needed to head to his lab and continue to work on his newest project. This was one of the few projects where Zim had refused Dib’s assistance since he wanted it to be a surprise for their next cryptid hunt. The pocket hoverbike was coming along well, but it still had several bugs in its coding. The irken stepped onto the elevator pad in his lab, and in a matter of seconds, he was in the living room. “Gir! Make sure you don’t destroy the house again! Zim is still finding taco meat in the vents.” He growled at the little robot sitting on the couch.

“I promise! I’m watching the monkeys today. I’ll destroy it tomorrow.” Gir shouted as he held up a bowl of popcorn. Zim glowered at the robot, tsking in annoyance. He could deal with him once he got back from work. The irken grabbed a magenta hoodie off of the coat rack and ran out the door.

It was a little earlier than Zim usually went into work, but if he wanted to avoid seeing Dib, he had to get there before seven. He had to pass the experimental technology department to get to his lab, and Dib always loitered in the hall before work. He was cutting it close, but Zim knew he’d make it as he sprinted the whole way to his department.

The irken called out a greeting to some of the other scientists as he rushed past, smiling lightly at their enthusiastic replies. Finally, Zim arrived at the door to his lab. He dashed inside, locking the door behind him. “Okay, Zim made it. Now I just have to keep the door locked until it’s time to go home.” The irken’s shoulders slumped in relief as he sat down on his lab bench. He pulled the components he needed for his bike over and started working. Lost in his work, he never heard his phone buzz from several texts, nor the knocking on his door around lunchtime.

Dib would never admit it, but he really cared about Zim. He’d go as far as to say that he might be in love with him. But the irken had struggled for a long time to understand himself and learn that having emotions weren’t a bad thing. Dib was worried that he’d be taking advantage of Zim if he ever confessed his feelings, so he kept them secret. Honestly, the young man was alright with it. Zim had been with him through thick and thin. He was his best friend. As long as Dib could be by Zim’s side, he was happy. That’s why when his friend never came by his lab for lunch, Dib sought him out.

“Zim? Are you in there?” Dib rhythmically knocked on the door. The two had come up with a knock code along time ago, so they always knew they were knocking. Dib’s knocks mimicked the pattern for the first two bars of the Mysterious Mysteries theme song, while Zim’s knocks mimicked the pattern for the irken invader cadence call. “It's lunchtime. I thought we'd try that new diner. The one that looks like an old-fashioned soda shop." Dib hoped that the promise of ice cream and malt shakes would be enough to snap Zim out of his work, but a minute went by with no answer. He sent a couple of texts to Zim, and still got no answer. Not even a read receipt. Dib sighed and walked away from the lab. "He’s probably too focused on his work to even realize what time it is.” He didn’t want to try the diner without Zim, but he didn’t want to work through his lunch either. Dib hummed in thought before spinning on the heel of his toe, heading towards the exit. “It’s Movie Night Friday, so I’ll just go to the store and get some things. I’m sure Zim will appreciate not having to go shopping after work.”

It didn’t take long for the young man to get to the store. However, Dib had balked at the huge crowd that was inside. The store was having a mega sale, which meant every person in the city was shopping. After fighting his way through arguing shoppers, he managed to pay for all of the snacks he needed. At this point, it was pretty much the end of his workday. Dib was exhausted. He just wanted to go to Zim’s place, but judging from lunch, the alien was probably still at work. “Oh, well. I might as well go get Zim. I doubt he even took a break today. There’s no way he’s going to realize that it’s time to go home.” He trudged all the way back to the lab. Some of the scientists were walking out of their own labs as he passed. “Hey, has Zim left yet?” Dib asked one of them.

The scientist hummed in thought. “No, I greeted him this morning, but I haven’t seen him since. He’s probably absorbed in something again. You know how he is.” She laughed as she locked the door. Dib smiled fondly. Yeah, Zim was always so cute with how focused he could get. He thanked her and continued to Zim’s lab.

Once outside the door, Dib knocked again. “Zim? Come on! It’s time to go home!” There was only silence. Dib rolled his eyes and dug through his pocket for the key to Zim’s lab. The door unlocked with a click, and Dib stepped inside. Zim was hunched over his lab bench, goggles covering his eyes, and sparks flying from the blow torch he was using. “Zim! The work day’s done!” He walked up behind the alien and tapped him on the shoulder. Zim jumped with a slight yelp before whipping around to face Dib.

“D-dib! What are you doing here?” The human in question smiled and gestured behind his back.

“I came by at lunch, but you were hyper-focused on your project. Work’s done for the day and its movie night. Figured I might as well come and pick you up.” Dib frowned when Zim stiffened. The irken started wringing his hands together.

“It’s Friday? Irk, I didn’t realize that.” Zim turned Dib around and pushed him out of the room. “Why don’t you go get us some snacks! I forgot to pick some up yesterday, and we can’t have movie night without snacks. I’ll head home without you! I -uh, I need to clean up a bit.” Dib raised a brow at him, as Zim quickly locked up the lab.

The young man held the grocery bags up so Zim could see them. “I already went to the store. And I know your house isn’t messy unless Gir did something. We can walk together.” Dib was concerned. Zim was never good at hiding his emotions. For all his bravado, he wore his emotions on his sleeve. And Dib could tell that Zim was worried about something. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Zim shook his head wildly. “I’m fine, Dib-friend. Absolutely nothing wrong here! Actually, something did come up!” Zim shuffled around, so he was slowly backing down the hall, away from Dib. “I have something that I need to do today, so I’m afraid I must cancel movie night. Sorry, Dib!” Dib narrowed his eyes. Zim was acting suspiciously.

“What did you forget to do? Maybe I can help?” Bingo. Zim’s eyes widened even further, and he started backing away even faster. Dib walked forward and matched the alien’s pace.

“No, Zim just needs to deal with a -uh, thing! A thing.” The irken nervously smiled. ”So… Bye!” Zim spun on his heel and darted down the hallway. Dib glared at his retreating figure as he gave chase. He thought they were over this.

“Zim, I know you’re hiding something! What’s wrong? You know I just want to help.” Dib shouted as he dodged the few people still in the halls. Zim only picked up the pace. Dib began sweating when several scientists called after them in worry and confusion. “Zim, let’s just talk! You’re making a scene!” They burst through the doors of the front lobby. Zim swerved out of the way of a scientist carrying several boxes, which gave Dib the moment he needed to catch up. He tackled Zim to the ground.

The alien went down with an “oof.” People gathered around them, speaking over each other with questions and concerns. Dib sheepishly chuckled as he picked Zim up, keeping Zim’s arms wrapped at his waist. “Sorry we’re fine! No need to worry, he’s just being stubborn about something.” Their audience nodded and slowly dispersed until it was just Zim and Dib. Zim struggled to get out of Dib’s hold but knew he couldn’t use his pak legs right now. “I’ll carry you home, and then you _will_ tell me what’s going on.”

Zim hissed at Dib. “Zim doesn’t have to tell you anything! Why are you pestering me so much about this?” He kicked wildly out at Dib, but the human just held him out in front of him as he walked. Realizing his actions were futile, Zim stopped kicking and glowered at the sidewalk.

“Because the last time you were really secretive about something was when Gir blew your house up during a storm.” Zim winced as he remembered the event. “I called you since I felt the shockwave at my house, and you tried to lie your way through that conversation while getting burned all over.” Dib narrowed his eyes in a mix of determination and concern when he saw they were near Zim’s house. It looked fine, so that couldn’t be the problem. “I’m worried about you, Zim. So, please. Tell me what’s wrong.” Zim’s eyes widened, and he looked away to hide the blush that spread across his face. Dib raised a brow at the sight.

“Fine. But Zim refuses to speak about the subject until we are inside Zim’s house.” Dib smiled and set Zim down.

“Thank you. And sorry about carrying you. I just didn’t want you to run again.” Zim nodded without looking at him. Zim walked in front the rest of the way to his house. Once, they were right by the front door when Zim darted forward, unlocking his house and slamming the door shut behind him. Dib blinked in surprise before stomping forward and banging angrily at the door.

“Zim! I can’t believe you! You said you would tell me when we got here! Let me in!” Dib tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked.

“I will.” Dib paused and stared at the door. Zim sounded meek. He felt fear well up inside him. Zim was never meek. “Zim hoped he could play this off for a while, but Zim should’ve known he would fail.” Dib knew Zim’s neighbors were probably watching, but there was no way he was going to leave Zim alone right now.

“Zim, please. I’m worried about you. Whatever it is, everything will be fine! I promise!” He flinched when he heard Zim pound his fists against the door.

“No, Dib-friend! Things won’t be fine! Zim has realized something that will ruin our friendship. I wanted to hide it from you, but of course, you were too perceptive.” Dib stayed quiet as he waited for Zim to continue. After a moment, he heard Zim take a shaky breath. “Zim thought you were acting weird lately, so I searched the google to find the reason why. I was scared by what I discovered.” Dib stiffened. Shoot, he didn’t realize that Zim had noticed. He had been acting pretty awkward with the alien while trying to come to terms with his feelings. Dib felt his heart leap into his throat. This was it. Zim was going to break off their friendship because Dib was in love with him. “Zim is in love with the Dib!” He froze. Zim loved him? Dib kept opening his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t get any words out. Zim _loved_ him. _Zim_ loved him. Zim loved _him!_ He felt dizzy with glee. “Dib? Did you leave? Please say something.”

The human jumped as he realized he’d gone completely silent. “Sorry, I’m just… I’m too happy for words.” He heard Zim gasp and shuffle around. The door opened, and Zim stared at him.

“You are happy?” Dib nodded. Zim stepped aside so Dib could enter the house, and Dib set his groceries down on the floor. When he looked back at Zim, he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. Even with the contacts on, Dib could see the hope glimmering in his eyes. The human knelt and pulled his alien into a tight hug.

“You’re right. I have been acting funny, but that’s because I realized I was in love with you. I wasn’t sure if you liked me that way or if you even knew what human relationships entailed, so I hid it from you.” Dib closed his eyes as Zim hugged him tighter. He should’ve just said something in the first place, but he was happy with this outcome. Zim had figured out his feelings on his own, and now they could be together.

Zim broke the hug with a happy chirp. The alien removed his disguise while gesturing to the bags still on the floor. “Bring the snacks into the kitchen. It’s movie night, and we’re wasting time.”

Dib flashed Zim a cheshire grin. “What? I thought you were too busy with a ‘thing’ to have movie night tonight.” Zim glared at him, lekku lowering in irritation.

“Zim will be busy punching your face in if you don’t get over here and help me set up.” Dib laughed heartily at the comeback and finally pushed himself off the ground. As he scooped up the bags and brought them into the kitchen, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He loved his goofy irken, and thank the stars that his irken loved him back.


End file.
